


História de pescador

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaid, Angst and Humor, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mermaid kim minseok | xiumin, xiubaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Sereias não tinham uma forma definida. Elas apenas se transformavam naquilo que seu coração mais queria, apenas para atrai-lo para o fundo do mar e sugar sua alma. Durante uma pesca normal, Baekhyun acaba encalhado em uma praia desconhecida. E no meio da noite é visitado por uma criatura curiosa e estaria tudo bem se aquilo não fosse um tritão e não tivesse tomado a forma de Kim Minseok, seu falecido primeiro amor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	1. I - Aquele garoto morto

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic também foi postada no inkspired.

Baekhyun soube que estava encrencado quando percebeu que o motor do Isis II estava fazendo um som estranho. Tirou o boné da cabeça e o jogou em um canto qualquer enquanto virava o leme de modo a conseguir ao menos _estacionar_ na ilha que se mostrava a sua frente. O motor parou antes que chegasse a praia da mesma, mas a correnteza o jogou em direção as rochas do lugar aos poucos e isso, ao menos, o tranquilizou, porque significava que não ficaria à deriva no mar. Mas ainda assim fechou a mão direita num punho e acertou o leme do barco.

_Maldito motor!_

Seu pai deveria tê-lo escutado quando disse que _aquela lata_ velha estava com os dias contados, afinal era um modelo de barco tão antigo que nenhum deles lembrava mais o ano. No entanto, seu pai ainda tinha um carinho enorme por aquele amontado de alumínio e madeira velha, afinal fora herança do seu bisavô. Estava na família há 3 gerações, incluindo a sua. E não havia um Byun que não houvesse navegado no Isis II ao menos uma vez.

Baekhyun navegava sempre enquanto os pais se ocupavam com a feira em Yongho-dong, onde moravam. Era dele o dever de conseguir os peixes que venderiam na feira e chegar em casa sem nenhum significava ficar sem dinheiro para as necessidades básicas, contudo, pior do que isso era perder tudo o que havia pescado até aquele momento. A carga inteira estava no convés, dentro de três barris de plástico de água congelada para que chegassem frescos no porto. Contudo, pela forma como estava preso ali, não achava que tudo aquilo poderia se conservar tanto assim.

Mas não achava que estava tão longe assim de Yongho-dong, afinal estava justamente voltando quando terminou encalhado ali. Aproximou-se da janela da cabine, olhou em volta. Avistou a ilha mais uma vez, o barco balançava e o som das pedras raspando nas laterais do barco incomodava, mas acreditou que mais um pouco, com o aumento da maré, talvez, terminasse com o Isis II encalhado na praia da ilha. Voltou a encarar seu painel e pegou o rádio. Não havia jeito. Iria pedir resgate a Guarda Costeira.

— _Aqui é o Isis II._ — começou com um suspiro.

*******

O sol se pôs aos pouquinhos como que para alertar Baekhyun da sua má sorte, afinal a Guarda Costeira não viria reboca-lo tão cedo, em parte por culpa de acidente entre dois barcos que havia acontecido em algum lugar mais longe de onde estava e ainda havia a possível tempestade que estava se formando no caminho até onde estava, que só servia para atrasar qualquer resgate e só contribuía para que pensasse em como estava sem sorte naquele dia. Então, só lhe restou esperar, sentado, com tédio, na cabine de comando.

Voltou a colocar o boné na cabeça e saiu dali, queria saber se conseguia enxergar a tempestade dali ou se poderia se tornar alvo desta, mas o céu apesar das nuvens cinzentas, não dava muitos sinais de uma tempestade ruim. A maré continuava subindo a cada vez que a noite se aproximava, percebeu, assim como percebeu que estava mais próximo da praia da ilha. Logo conseguiria passar as rochas e estaria encalhado ali, pensou. Não parecia um destino ruim, mas não se sentia feliz com a forma como o casco do barco estava sendo danificado.

O barco era uma lata velha, admitia, mas ainda era sua lata velha e no fundo, não queria realmente se desfazer de si. Apoiou os cotovelos na borda do barco e encarou os barris de peixe de canto de olho. Iria perder a carga, já sabia disso, mas não havia muito o que pudesse fazer. Suspirou e resolveu voltar para dentro da cabine. Iria procurar o colchonete de ar que o pai escondia ali dentro para momentos de emergência, como quando a mãe o expulsava de casa e ele era obrigado a dormir no barco. Não acontecia tanto, mas seu pai era um homem preparado.

Encontrou o colchonete enrolado ao lado da bomba de ar dentro do armário da cabine, perto do painel de controle. Não havia jeito de abrir a escotilha, que dava acesso a parte interior do barco, quando a mesma estava emperrada há meses e seu pai havia desistido de tentar abrir. Então, tudo o que lhe restou foi o espaço no convés entre os barris de peixe, contudo, não era de todo ruim toda vez que percebia que bem poderia dormir olhando para as estrelas.

Ocupou-se em encher o colchonete e quando ficou satisfeito com o resultado, deixou a bomba de ar de lado e deitou-se ali. Deixou o boné ao seu lado, a cabeça estava bem apoiada embaixo dos braços cruzados e o céu começava a se tornar escuro. Já conseguia notar algumas estrelas aqui e ali, apesar das nuvens. O barco balançava, o som da água batendo contra as laterais do Isis II era incrivelmente calmante e por um momento, não achou de todo ruim ficar encalhado ali.

O peito parecia leve, o ar era puro, não havia nada com que se preocupar. Todo o mundo tinha parado de respirar apenas para que conseguisse relaxar ali, quieto, sozinho. Abandonado. Mas não com todo o peso que a palavra em si carregava. Abandonado no sentido mais simples possível, mais leve também.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e apreciou o momento. Acabou dormindo e acordou com o som de passos pelo barco. Abriu os olhos devagar, piscou por bastante tempo até conseguir realmente focar a visão. Por um momento, acreditou que podia ser alguém da Guarda Costeira no Isis II, mas não avistou nenhuma luz e muito menos nenhum chamado, tudo o que conseguiu ver foi alguém debruçado sobre um dos barris de peixe.

Pôs-se sentado no colchonete e abriu a boca para chamar a pessoa quando o viu erguer a cabeça, o braço puxou-se para fora do barril. Havia um peixe na sua mão, que foi logo levado a boca sem nenhuma cerimônia apenas para ter o Byun arregalando os olhos e deixando a boca pender aberta, em uma expressão de surpresa.

_Quem diabos era aquela pessoa?,_ quis perguntar assim como quis ficar de pé e ir até lá, expulsa-lo do seu barco e dizer que aqueles peixes faziam parte do seu sustento. Mas não fez nenhuma dessas coisas, só sentiu a surpresa do momento se intensificar no seu sangue quando reconheceu o traço dos olhos puxados da pessoa e o tom dourado do cabelo. O sangue pareceu secar nas suas veias, a boca se fechou e as mãos fecharam-se em punho ao lado do seu corpo.

— Min-minseok? — pronunciou baixinho sem perceber.

Mas a _coisa_ pareceu perceber, porque largou o peixe parcialmente comido e olhou diretamente para si, os olhos terrivelmente curiosos como se Baekhyun fosse quem estava destoando aquele momento inteiro. _Ele_ deu um passo em sua direção, uma mão ergueu e pousou na borda do barril, como se não pudesse afastar muito dali, Baekhyun arrastou-se para trás, o coração aos saltos no peito.

— O-o que... — tentou dizer, mas todas as palavras se embolaram na sua língua, ficaram presas na sua garganta junto daquela terrível certeza. — Você está morto. — expôs.

A coisa riu, dentes brancos e afiados. Definitivamente, nenhum pouco morto.

Então, Baekhyun desmaiou.


	2. II - Aquele com olhos de gato

_O sol derramou-se sobre os fios do seu cabelo claro, deixou-o brilhante aos olhos de Baekhyun e o fez sorrir, ainda mais quando levantou o rosto e fitou o céu. Os olhos fecharam-se no processo e o sol banhou o seu rosto inteiro. Tão bonito que o Byun obrigou-se a prender a respiração na mesma proporção que prendia o lábio inferior nos dentes. A ansiedade cresceu na boca do seu estômago quando sentou-se na grama, as mãos suaram para alertar sobre. Minseok sempre fazia aquele tipo de coisa consigo. Deixava-o tão agitado, que suas pernas falhavam e era sempre obrigado a buscar apoio em algum lugar antes de cair de joelhos na sua frente, completamente rendido._

_— Acho que devemos entrar. — alertou de uma vez sem desviar os olhos do rosto do outro adolescente._

_Minseok abriu os olhos e virou o rosto na sua direção, subitamente deitou-se na grama, havia um começo de travessura estampado no canto dos seus lábios e alguma coisa em Baekhyun estremeceu mais um pouco, porque conhecia o amigo por tempo suficiente para saber que ele sugeriria alguma coisa, alguma loucura bobinha pois Minseok era daquele jeito: terrivelmente livre._

_Baekhyun acreditava que boa parte daquele comportamento era culpa da criação e da vida extremamente regrada que o Kim levava, afinal, tinha uma saúde frágil demais para que seus pais não fossem superprotetores consigo e Baekhyun entendia, pois se via frequentemente imitando os atos dos mais velhos, proibindo Minseok aqui e ali só para não ter que vê-lo doente de novo, do jeito que sempre ficava quando se esforçava demais do lado de fora da casa._

_— Vamos até o lago. — pediu ao deitar de lado, os olhos bonitos fixados no rosto do Byun._

_Baekhyun tornou a morder o lábio, pronto para negar._

_— Eu só quero ver o lago. — se adiantou em falar. — Prometo que não vou entrar. — ele sentou-se, esticou as mãos até as do amigo, apertou seus dedos nos seus. — Por favor._

_Suspirou, afastou as mãos de Minseok das suas e limpou as palmas suadas no tecido da bermuda antes de ficar em pé e estender a mão em direção à ele. O Kim sorriu quando pegou sua mão e não a soltou até que estivessem em frente ao lago._

*******

Ainda era noite quando Baekhyun acordou. A parte de trás da sua cabeça doía e percebeu o céu coberto de estrelas quando conseguiu focar a visão assim como notou um som de algo sendo mastigado ao seu lado. Levantou o braço e o apoiou na testa, ainda deitado, voltou a fechar os olhos lembrando do sonho esquisito que havia tido. Jurava que havia alguém no barco junto consigo, alguém que se parecia muito com Kim Minseok.

Suspirou.

Deveria ter imaginado que toda a solidão daquela noite de abandono fosse deixa-lo nostálgico. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com Minseok e custava a acreditar que poderia ser a última, afinal aquele garoto ainda estava tão entrelaçado na sua vida que era improvável que algum dia esquecesse seus detalhes.

Retirou o braço da testa e abriu os olhos, balançou a cabeça em negação para si mesmo. De repente, se sentia um tanto patético sobre tudo, principalmente, sobre si mesmo e os sentimentos que ainda guardava no fundo do seu peito como se, de repente, Minseok fosse voltar e toma-los para si. Não ia. Não agora e muito menos nunca, simplesmente porque estava morto. Estava morto há 10 anos e continuaria morto até que ele próprio estivesse.

Suspirou novamente quando sentou-se, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos por um momento e respirou fundo o cheiro das próprias palmas. Cheirava a peixe. Na verdade, percebeu que o cheiro de peixe estava um pouco forte demais, mas tinha certeza que havia se limpado o máximo possível depois de encher os barris de peixe. Afastou o rosto das mãos e escutou o barulho de algo sendo mastigado, juntou as sobrancelhas em total confusão e virou o rosto para o lado, em direção ao som, apenas para se afastar no minuto seguinte com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

Havia alguém consigo no barco. E estava comendo todos os seus peixes! Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e agradeceu por ser noite e não poder ser visto com tantos detalhes, mas a luz da lua lhe deixava enxergar algumas coisas da pessoa sentada ao seu lado com as costas encostadas na lateral do barco, ao seu redor haviam vários peixes espalhados, todos comidos pela metade. Aparentemente, o intruso não gostava de comer a cabeça do peixe, pois elas somavam-se ao redor de si completamente abandonadas.

Ele não pareceu notar que Baekhyun estava acordado e se havia notado, parecia não se importar porque continuava com a cabeça baixa, totalmente concentrado em comer o peixe que tinha nas mãos. A boca afundava-se no mesmo, dentes afiados e precisos ao puxar a carne e mastigar, as pernas esticadas a sua frente e o cabelo claro caindo sobre seus olhos, escondendo sua face. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, fechou a boca e os punhos, estava pronto para entrar numa briga com aquela pessoa e expulsa-lo do Isis II, mas se deu conta de que estava em completa desvantagem.

Tornou a abrir a boca, puxou o ar com força e o rosto pareceu mil vezes mais quente quando reconheceu as roupas que ele usava, a forma dos ombros e das mãos, os pés... Minseok, o seu Minseok, odiava sapatos. Sempre dizia que podia sentir o mundo melhor assim, na ponta dos pés e dos dedos da mão. Fechou os olhos por um momento e inspirou realmente forte, atrás do cheiro da colônia _dele,_ mas tudo o que teve foi o cheiro forte de peixe chegando até si. Abriu os olhos, espalmou as mãos ao lado do seu corpo e continuou fitando _aquela coisa._

Não podia ser Minseok. Não havia a mínima chance de que realmente fosse Minseok, em parte porque havia ido no seu velório, chorara sobre seu corpo frio e depois, sobre seu túmulo. Kim Minseok estava morto, assegurou-se mais um pouco.

Acompanhou com os olhos quando o peixe foi descartado e o rosto da coisa levantou-se na sua direção, como se apenas naquele momento pudesse notar sua presença. Baekhyun fitou-o com os lábios comprimidos em pura dúvida enquanto o garoto com o rosto de Minseok parecia incrivelmente curioso sobre si, pois deitou a cabeça parcialmente para o lado e depois, para o outro, os olhos piscaram-se de uma forma bonitinha apesar dos lábios sujos de sangue de peixe e o cabelo bagunçado. Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer, então esperou por qualquer ato do outro.

Ele ergueu a mão e limpou a boca, esticou os lábios em um sorriso e afastou os pedaços de peixe antes de arrastar-se na direção do Byun. O pescador franzio a testa, quis abrir a boca para pergunta que — diabos! — estava acontecendo, contudo a visão da mão do outro erguendo-se em direção ao seu rosto roubou suas palavras, na verdade, deixou-o tão irritado que ergueu sua própria mão e afastou a mão de _Minseok_ com um tapa. O garoto assustou-se e se afastou, a mão que levara o tapa estava junta do peito e os olhos grandes de susto.

— Quem é você?! — Baekhyun gritou a pergunta só para ter _a coisa_ encolhendo-se contra a borda do barco, como um filhotinho. — Por que está no meu barco?! — sentia a veia vibrar no seu pescoço e bem podia imaginar que parecia um pouco assustador ao gritar daquela maneira, mas não conseguia se controlar. — Você... — ficou de pé, passou a mão nos cabelos escuros e chutou uma cabeça de peixe para longe. — Você comeu meus peixes!

E teria gritado mais um pouco se não tivesse escutado o primeiro fungar da criatura. Virou o rosto em sua direção, os olhos ainda faiscando em raiva e cada parte do seu corpo formigando no mesmo fogo. No entanto, tudo pareceu esmaecer quando notou que o garoto chorava, encolhido, o rosto escondido no braço que se apoiava em cima do joelho. Baekhyun travou onde estava, deu um passo para trás. Quis se afastar daquilo, correr até a borda do barco e pular na água. Mas não o fez.

Fechou as mãos em punho e olhou em volta. Encarou um dos barris tombado, os peixes espalhados pelo convés, alguns comidos. Despedaçados aqui e ali. Avistou as redes de pesca fora do lugar, abertas sobre o piso e os olhos se arregalaram porque o lugar estava uma bagunça e sabia muito bem quem era o culpado daquilo. Voltou a encarar o garoto, ainda encolhido no chão.

— Ei. — resolveu chamar e o mesmo ergueu o rosto na sua direção, os olhos brilhantes demais. Com certeza havia chorado, pensou. — Não pode entrar no barco dos outros assim. — ralhou. — Olhe como deixou tudo uma bagunça. Seus pais não te deram educação? E por que estava comendo os peixes dessa forma? — encarou os restos de peixe no chão. — Qual o seu problema? — começou a se irritar, o tom de voz alcançou aquela oitava novamente e o garoto voltou a fungar, o lábio preso entre os dentes enquanto os ombros voltavam a tremer.

Baekhyun suspirou. Estava lidando com uma criança? Revirou os olhos e resolveu que o melhor era se aproximar e tentar consolar o garoto, depois poderia tentar entender o que estava acontecendo e porque ele se parecia tanto com Minseok.

Tocou-lhe o ombro devagar, o garoto não fez menção de se afastar, mas os olhos continuavam desconfiados e cheios de medo. Comprimiu os lábios, subiu a mão e deixou um tapinha amigável no topo da sua cabeça.

— Eu não deveria ter gritado. — começou e viu a forma como continuava ser encarado, tão intensamente. — _Sinto muito_.

O garoto ergueu a mão e limpou o próprio rosto, pegou uma lágrima na ponta do dedo indicador e ficou encarando aquilo por um momento. Então, levantou o rosto em direção à Baekhyun, piscou os olhos. Encarou-o de perto, tentou pegar cada detalhe do seu rosto naquela meia-luz que a lua lhe dava e não havia muito o que vê, contudo, não precisava. Aquele garoto era uma cópia exata do seu querido Minseok e constatar isso, doeu mais do que imaginara.

A mão que mantinha no topo da cabeça dele, desceu até a bochecha. Acariciou-a sem perceber, deixou os dedos alcançarem a nuca dele e o trouxe para mais perto. Observou seus olhos mais um pouco, de repente, completamente encantado. Minseok sempre tinha sido bonito, mesmo nos seus últimos dias, quando reclamava da sua palidez, ainda era a coisa mais bonita que Baekhyun havia visto. E agora, olhando nos seus olhos, se dava conta de que ele continuava sendo a coisa mais linda que já vira. Soltou o lábio que nem sabia que mordia e aproximou o rosto do dele, os olhos fecharam-se no processo.

Mas o beijo que ansiava não veio. O que teve foi um empurrão. Em um segundo estava sendo mandando para longe com brutalidade.

— Não. — _Minseok_ ditou e Baekhyun engoliu em seco.

Piscou os olhos, levantou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que passava a mão entre os cabelos escuros. Encarou a lua, buscando alguma estabilidade. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Era óbvio que aquele não era Minseok. Mas se não era, então quem era? Na verdade, o que era? Virou o rosto na sua direção, tentou procurar algum detalhe que lhe dissesse que poderia estar sonhando ou que ao menos não estava enlouquecendo ali, sozinho, encalhado na praia de uma ilha deserta. E como se a pessoa quisesse sinalizar de que não era mais do que uma ilusão, Baekhyun notou a falha.

— Seus olhos... — balbuciou e o garoto desviou o olhar, mas Baekhyun aproximou-se, rápido, segurou-lhe o rosto. — Seus olhos. — havia mais certeza agora e Minseok piscou.

Os olhos não eram como os de um humano normal quando o branco característico de olhos humanos não estava ali, havia apenas um amarelado quase marrom e a íris em forma de fenda, como os olhos de um gato. Baekhyun soltou-lhe o rosto, assustado e Minseok voltou a se encolher onde estava. Ficou quieto a medida que o pescador sentia o corpo inteiro tremer em puro espanto.

— O que... o que você é? — perguntou ao conseguir pensar nas palavras.

O garoto não levantou o rosto para fita-lo.

— Eu me _perdi_ do meu _bando_. — o escutou dizer e o Byun arregalou os olhos porque até mesmo o tom de voz era igual ao do Kim Minseok verdadeiro. — A correnteza me afastou.

— Que... — não entendia ao certo ou, talvez, não quisesse entender, pois parecia loucura demais para uma noite só. — Eu não entendo. — confessou.

Então, ele piscou e os olhos tornaram-se como os que viviam na sua lembrança. O velho castanho travesso, normal. Humano. Os olhos de um humano. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Era a única explicação plausível.

— Humanos nunca entendem. — reclamou, os braços se cruzaram como os de uma criança emburrada e Baekhyun viu com horror, as pupilas dilatarem-se como as de um animal, bem na sua direção. Não havia nada de humano naquilo. Engoliu em seco.

— Minseok. — chamou inutilmente baixo.

— É ele que vê? — o garoto perguntou, Baekhyun sentado à sua frente sentiu-se encolher.

— _Sim._ — confirmou baixinho, como se fosse um segredo e a criatura aproximou-se de si, segurou-o pelos ombros como que tentando conforta-lo.

— Tudo bem. — disse no mesmo tom baixo que si. — É o que minha espécie faz: te mostra o que seu coração quer.

— Sua espécie? — eles estavam perto e o cheiro de peixe que ele tinha não era tão ruim como pensara.

O falso Minseok assentiu, os olhos novamente como os de um humano. Baekhyun os perscrutou atrás da falha de antes, mas não havia nada. Continuava vendo Minseok em todos os seus detalhes, nada de anormal além do cheiro, mas não se importava realmente com esse último, por isso, ali estava ele novamente, trazendo-o para perto num impulso. O garoto se deixou vir, aceitou os lábios de Baekhyun contra cada uma das suas bochechas, de olhos abertos observou o momento em que o pescador tentou selar sua boca. Afastou-o.

— Não pode me beijar. — demandou.

Baekhyun piscou, confuso, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe.

— Se beijar uma sereia vai esquecer o rosto de quem ama. — segredou em um tom urgente.

As mãos do pescador formigaram quando as afastou da criatura quase na mesma proporção com que tremiam.

Aquilo era loucura, pensou.


	3. III - Aquele que foi embora

A maré alta ajudou o Isis II a atracar na praia e Baekhyun não hesitou em sair do barco e se refugiar na areia enquanto deixava o transporte inteiro para o falso Minseok. Sua cabeça rodava, cheio de pensamentos desconexos e lembranças dolorosas do seu Kim verdadeiro. Sentou-se na areia, apertou o boné nas mãos, torceu-o achando que assim conseguiria se livrar de toda aquela agitação que só parecia crescer mais e mais no seu peito.

Sentia os olhos arderem, mas era bobagem chorar por tão pouco em um lugar tão abandonado. Por isso, só se esforçou em comprimir os lábios e ficar quieto, achando que assim toda aquela loucura fosse ir embora. No fundo, sabia que por mais que desejasse isso, nada daquilo mudaria. Havia acontecido, estava acontecendo naquele momento. Todas aquelas histórias que seu bisavô costumava rabiscar no seu _diário de pescador_ , todas aquelas palavras se mostravam cada vez mais perto do real ali, diante dos seus olhos.

Sereias? Aquilo tinha que ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, uma mentira bem contada. Mas como alguém poderia se parecer tanto com Minseok daquela forma? Não tinha explicação. Existiu apenas um único Kim Minseok. Não havia chance alguma de _aquela pessoa_ no barco ser outro. Era bobagem se ater a isso assim como parecia idiotice acreditar no que _ele_ dissera. E por isso, só lhe restava uma única opção: estava louco.

Estava ficando completamente maluco como seu bisavô e isso era o que menos queria, ainda mais quando lembrava-se da forma como ele morreu, das coisas que havia escrito no seu diário um dia antes da sua morte. O bilhete de morte do seu bisavô estava guardado junto do seu diário dentre as coisas do seu avô e depois que seu pai lhe mostrou, Baekhyun não conseguia não sentir arrepios no corpo toda vez que lembrava-se das palavras.

Seu bisavô havia sido um pescador como si e o resto da sua família, e costumava ser bastante lúcido até o dia em que fora pego por uma tempestade e ficou perdido à deriva sobre os destroços do Isis I. Sua bisavó estava grávida do seu avô na época e todos acreditaram que o velho Byun havia morrido, mas quase dois meses depois, ele foi encontrado e levado para casa. No entanto, seu bisavô nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Ele contava história sobre sereias, animais enormes que viviam no fundo do mar, sobre como foi convidado a visitar o reino aquático e de como havia se apaixonado pela mulher mais linda do mundo. _Um beijo_ , escreveu, _nós trocamos um único beijo e ainda sinto o seu gosto na boca mesmo depois de anos._ Seus bisavôs acabaram se separando e um pouco antes do aniversário de 70 anos do seu bisavô, ele saiu para navegar antes do pôr-do-sol e nunca mais voltou. O barco também jamais fora encontrado.

E ali estava Baekhyun, perdido como seu bisavô e tendo alucinações com sereias, sendo perturbado pelo fantasma de Kim Minseok e os ecos do seu coração partido e ainda cheio de amor por este. Suspirou e levantou o rosto, fitou o céu e por um único momento, se deixou encantar pelo padrão de estrelas e pela lua, tão redonda e bonita no centro de todo aquele escuro. Contudo, seu momento de paz foi cortado quando escutou o barulho de algo caindo na água. Não pôde impedir o momento em que o rosto virou-se naquela direção, um tanto curioso demais para seu desgosto.

Estava escuro o suficiente para que não conseguisse ver de tão longe e recusou-se a levantar e se aproximar, ficaria ali e esperaria mesmo que suas mãos já estivessem suando em ansiedade. A boca se abriu com horror e os olhos se arregalaram com o mesmo sentimento quando viu a ponta da cauda levantar-se para fora da água. O rabo de peixe pareceu ter a luz da lua refletida em suas escamas de tal forma que foi impossível para Baekhyun não arfar. O rosto avermelhou-se quando no minuto seguinte, o rosto de Minseok apareceu. O cabelo dourado molhado, grudava na testa e na nuca, e de longe parecia quase preto.

O garoto era terrivelmente bonito como o verdadeiro Minseok e parecia mil vezes mais saudável, pois nem nos seus melhores dias, o Kim seria permitido entrar no lago para qual gostava de fugir na presença de Baekhyun sempre que os pais não estavam prestando atenção em si. Nenhuma vez haviam entrado realmente naquele lago, costumavam se sentar na borda e enfiar os pés na água, conversar sobre amenidades ou apenas ficar em silêncio quando o vento cantava sua música contra as folhas das árvores.

No entanto, ali estava _aquele Minseok_ , o falso, nadando no mar como se tivesse nascido ali, o que só servia para deixar Baekhyun sentindo calafrios. O tritão voltou a mergulhar, a ponta da cauda agitou-se para fora da água mais uma vez, um pouco mais alto, brilhando em prata por culpa da lua e parecendo tão demasiadamente bonita que Baekhyun se deixou admitir aquilo para si mesmo ao menos um pouco. Então, ele inteiro sumiu naquela imensidão azul-escuro e o Byun limitou-se a jogar o corpo para trás, deitou na areia e não se surpreendeu quando o garoto aproximou-se de si e deitou ao seu lado.

Ele tinha cheiro de maresia, notou. Não cheirava em nada como nas suas lembranças.

— Minseok está te esperando? — a voz dele chegou até si cheio de calma e curiosidade.

Baekhyun fitou-o de canto de olho, mas recusou-se a virar o rosto na sua direção. Também quis não responder aquela pergunta, mas as palavras já estavam formigando na ponta da sua língua.

— Quem sabe. — o tom malcriado apareceu sem que quisesse, mas o tritão não pareceu abalado por aquilo, pois continuava a incentiva-lo a dizer mais. — Ele está morto.

— E-eu... — o gaguejo acabou o fazendo fita-lo.

— Tudo bem. — cortou qualquer que fosse a condolência oferecida. — Faz muito tempo.

O tritão não disse mais nada, pareceu perceber que era o momento certo para ficar em silêncio e alguma coisa em Baekhyun apreciou isso, porque tudo o que menos queria naquele momento era falar sobre como Minseok havia morrido e de como ainda sentia saudade, que a cada começo de novembro ia visitar o lago e chorar sua falta. Abraçou o silêncio que era lhe oferecido, fechou os olhos sem perceber e adormeceu ali mesmo, ao lado daquele garoto que podia _janta-lo_ a qualquer momento.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo dormiu, mas acreditou que havia sido pouco porque o sol ainda não havia nascido quando abriu os olhos novamente e o garoto não estava do seu lado, na areia. Sentou-se, bagunçou os próprios cabelos e disse a si mesmo que havia sonhado com aquilo tudo, afinal sereias não existiam e seu bisavô não passava de um maluco que se suicidou nos últimos anos da sua vida.

E estava tudo bem, dizia a si mesmo até o momento em que o viu sair da água. Arrastava-se, como uma cobra, metade do corpo era humanoide e a outra metade era de um peixe, uma cauda longa e brilhante à luz da lua, todo prateado como um pecado deveria parecer. Bonito assim. Irresistível. Nada menos que isso. Baekhyun encarou o mar escuro atrás do garoto-peixe, tentou ignora-lo, mas não conseguiu fazer isso por muito tempo quando o percebeu em pé, caminhava na sua direção.

Jogou o cabelo para trás e o pescador notou que os fios não estavam mais dourados, agora não eram nada além de escuros. Franzio a testa para aquilo, contudo, não precisou pensar muito para entender o que acontecia. Foi preciso apenas a figura do tritão sentado ao seu lado, na areia, para se dar conta de que a cada pedaço de tempo, Minseok perdia suas características. Até o fim da noite veria o tritão na sua verdadeira forma?

— O seu cabelo, seus olhos... — falou sem fita-lo, mantia os olhos no Isis II, encalhado na praia. — Quer que eu te veja?

— Não. — ele riu, baixinho, apenas um som gracioso demais para que Baekhyun conseguisse evitar gostar. — Eu apenas não consigo controlar _isso_ muito bem. — deixou-o saber e o Byun virou o rosto na sua direção, havia uma certeza engraçadinha no fundo do seu peito que alertava sobre como o outro estava corando, mas estava escuro o suficiente para que não conseguisse confirmar.

Então, era Baekhyun quem estava rindo. Encostou seu ombro de levinho no dele e o garoto riu também. Estava preso em uma ilha deserta com um tritão inexperiente, com toda certeza aquilo era uma piada. E das boas.

*******

_— O que acha que acontece depois da morte? — Minseok perguntou, os olhos focados no lago enquanto seus pés se agitavam embaixo da água._

_Baekhyun parou de agitar os seus apenas para deitar sua atenção ao amigo, um pouco surpreso pela pergunta repentina. Não era o tipo de assunto que gostava de falar, mas sabia que o Kim não tinha ninguém além de si para falar sobre o seu inevitável destino mesmo que ambos ainda estivessem em negação sobre aquilo, afinal todos que conheciam Minseok pareciam desejar a mesma coisa: mais anos de vida._

_— Não sei. — o Byun respondeu baixinho depois de muito pensar._

_Sua família não era religiosa como a do amigo, então nunca havia pensado muito sobre a vida após a morte assim como não se preocupava com a existência de um Céu ou um Inferno. Toda vez que pensou em morte, imaginou um limbo escuro. Um lugar calmo, perfeito para dormir para sempre, mas não achava que era aquilo que Minseok queria escutar._

_— Mas não é como se você fosse para o inferno. — falou mais um pouco._

_— Como pode ter certeza? Nem acredita nele. — o Kim riu e Baekhyun engoliu em seco._

_Não havia jeito de Deus manda-lo para o inferno, não é? Minseok nunca fizera mal a ninguém e além do mais, havia nascido condenado à morte._

_— E você, acredita? — devolveu, um pouco irritado com a forma como o amigo parecia querer entrar naquele assunto._

_— Eu não sei. — jogou-se para trás, deitou na grama e fitou o céu por entre as árvores. Baekhyun fitou-o, as mãos apoiadas na beira do lago, sentiu vontade de mergulhar na água, desaparecer. — Acreditar Nele significa admitir que Ele me deixou morrer? — a pergunta pegou o Byun de surpresa, a boca se abriu, mas nenhuma palavra saiu e Minseok bufou, lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso._

_Baekhyun devolveu o mesmo padrão de lábios comprimidos e sobrancelhas juntas. De alguma forma haviam acabado se enfrentando. Cada um com raiva de coisas diferentes._

_— Deus é bom. — o Byun acabou cedendo, mesmo sem saber ao certo porque o fazia. — Não é isso que sua igreja diz? — havia uma pontada de irritação na pergunta, admitia, mas Minseok ignorou, assim como ignorou o seu olhar._

_Voltou a levantar o rosto para o céu, anulou as palavras do amigo e pareceu recitar para o próprio Criador:_

_— Se Deus é todo poderoso Ele não pode ser de todo bom, e se Ele é de todo bom não pode ser todo poderoso._

_— O que isso quer dizer?_

_— Que ainda vou morrer._

*******

O garoto-peixe chamava-se Xiumin e durante o resto das horas até o amanhecer, Baekhyun deixou-se deitar ao seu lado na areia e conversar. Falaram sobre o mundo, as estrelas, suas vidas, contaram coisas engraçadas um ao outro. Riram bastante e quando as primeiras estrelas começaram a desaparecer do céu, Baekhyun colocou as mãos sobre a barriga e meio sorriu, satisfeito.

Não estava exatamente cansado apesar de não ter dormido quase nada, sentia-se um pouco revigorado por toda aquela conversa. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que apenas relaxou ao lado de alguém e falou amenidades. Baekhyun não tinha muitos amigos antes da morte de Minseok e depois, também não conseguiu fazer muitos, pois sempre sentia como se estivesse traindo a memória do Kim ao colocar um novo melhor amigo no seu lugar.

No entanto, ali, naquela praia, deitado ao lado de uma criatura mitológica, o pescador percebeu que estava tudo bem. Já haviam se passado 10 anos de luto, não precisava mais se reprimir tanto ou se agarrar na imagem do Kim com tanto fervor. Podia apenas deixa-lo ir de uma vez antes que se machucasse mais com aquela saudade.

Sentou-se, apoiou as mãos na areia e fitou Xiumin. O tritão lançou-lhe um olhar antes de sorrir mais um pouco, um repuxar charmoso de dentes afiados. Ele era um predador, Baekhyun sabia, mas não tinha medo, afinal se Xiumin quisesse janta-lo, já teria feito dentro do Isis II. Desviou o olhar para o seu barco e se perguntou se foi assim que seu bisavô se sentiu quando finalmente relaxou, quando deixou que o mundo seguisse seu curso normalmente. Levantou o rosto e apreciou os primeiros raios de sol aparecendo, ia engolindo as estrelas devagar e deixava o azul-escuro da noite para trás.

Ficou de pé, apanhou o boné e colocou na cabeça. Xiumin continuava a fita-lo, mas não parecia disposto a ser o primeiro a dizer qualquer coisa, então, Baekhyun tomou para si esse trabalho.

— Vou voltar para o Isis II. — disse o óbvio e o tritão assentiu. — Você vem?

As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram em confusão com o convite e com a mão estendida de Baekhyun na sua direção. Não parecia como se ele estivesse o convidando para morar no mundo humano, soava apenas como um adiamento para a despedida que sabiam que ia acontecer. Estendeu sua própria mão em direção a do pescador e se deixou levantar, caminhou consigo até o Isis II. Ajudou-o a arrumar a bagunça que tinha feito e riram mais um pouco de alguma coisa sem sentido.

O sol nasceu por completo, iluminou o mar por inteiro, deixou-o menos escuro. E Xiumin sentiu saudade de casa, dos seus pais e amigos. Esperava que eles estivessem vindo a seu resgate, que lembrassem daquela ilha logo, mas enquanto pensava nisso, encostado na borda do Isis II, se pegou lançando um olhar para o pescador Byun.

— Acha que vamos nos ver de novo? — resolveu perguntar, deu as costas ao mar.

Baekhyun parou o que estava fazendo e fitou-o, agora era ele quem parecia confuso.

— Só se você não comer meus peixes de novo. — brincou e o tritão sorriu, voltou a ficar de frente para o mar.

Baekhyun se aproximou, parou ao seu lado, apoiou os cotovelos no batente. E ao longe notou um barco se aproximando. A Guarda Costeira, reconheceu as cores.

— Minha carona está chegando. — apontou e Xiumin fitou o barco laranja e preto que se aproximava.

O garoto sentou-se na borda do Isis II, aprontou-se para pular dali em direção a água. Baekhyun não precisou dizer que já estava na hora, afinal estava tudo explicito para os dois. Fitou-o. O cabelo continuava escuro, descia até os ombros, liso. Os olhos continuavam adornados com iríses transversais, como os de um gato. Ainda via muito de Minseok nele, mas também via muito de Xiumin, tanto que se surpreendeu. E de repente, desejou ver apenas Xiumin.

— Então, até a próxima? — perguntou.

O Byun balançou a cabeça meio rindo. Não queria encalhar de novo, mas também não queria não ver Xiumin nunca mais.

— Até a próxima. — concordou mesmo assim.

Xiumin sorriu mais um pouco e aproximou-se rapidamente, fechou os olhos quando deixou um beijo no canto da sua boca. Baekhyun não teve tempo de fechar os olhos e aproveitar, só permaneceu de olhos arregalados e estômago se revirando em surpresa. O tritão aproveitou-se disso para pular do barco. O som do seu mergulho foi o que trouxe Baekhyun de volta, um pouco tarde já que não pôde impedi-lo de se afastar daquela forma. Ficou onde estava, o chamado preso nos lábios enquanto o barco da Guarda Costeira parecia muito mais próximo, viu a cauda bonita de Xiumin agitar-se para fora da água como se estivesse se despedindo e ali, na luz do sol, conseguia distinguir mais do que só o cinza. Haviam escamas pintadas de azul e verde.

Era bonito, pensou ao mesmo tempo que erguia a mão e tocava no exato lugar em que recebera o beijo.

— Adeus, Kim Minseok. — sussurrou para o mar. — Até a próxima, Xiumin.

Sorriu com essa possibilidade.


End file.
